Suelta mi mano
by Kirigakure
Summary: Song-fic basado en la canción Suelta mi mano de Sin Bandera.


**Hola, esta es el primer fic que hago, así que siéntanse libres de comentar lo que crean de el.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

 _No, no es necesario que lo entienda,_

por que nunca le ha servido la razón

al corazón, el corazón no piensa…

No mi vida, ¿para qué te esfuerzas?

no me tienes que explicar,

siempre amare tu libertad, por mucho que eso duela

Boqueaste unas cuantas veces intentando encontrar una buena excusa para justificar la presencia de aquella semi-desnuda chica de belleza exótica en nuestra cama, aunque claro, yo sabía que no encontrarías una.

Me giré sobre mis talones y con desgane volví a cerrar la puerta de la que era nuestra habitación, cogí mis llaves y mi celular de la mesita de la sala y me dirigí hacia la salida.

Tardaste unos segundos y tal y como esperaba, fuiste a mi encuentro, sujetándome con fuerza del brazo.

 _Y si, entiendo que quieres hablar,_

que a veces necesitas saber de mi

pero no sé si quiera saber de ti,

y vivir así, seguir así… pensando en ti

\- No hay nada que explicar, Eren. Lo nuestro no podía ser de todas formas, ¿no es así?

Eres muy joven, creí ingenuamente que nuestra diferencia de edad no iba a marcar ninguna diferencia.

Pero tú siempre has sido muy temerario, te gusta experimentar y quién soy yo para impedir que un chico como tú lo haga, después de todo es normal en los jóvenes.

Suelta mi mano ya por favor

entiende que me tengo que ir,

si ya no sientes mas este amor

no tengo nada más que decir.

 _No digas nada ya por favor,_

te entiendo, pero entiéndeme a mi.

Cada palabra aumenta el dolor

 _y una lágrima quiere salir_

Te pedí quedamente que me soltaras mientras movía mi brazo sin muchas ganas para librarme de tu agarre y cuando finalmente me soltaste me volteé para contemplar tus ojos, que siempre me habían fascinado.

Recordé las veces en te invitaba a salir a la playa sólo para ver cómo tus ojos parecían volverse de un color dorado gracias a la luz del sol. Tú amabas la playa y realmente nunca comprendí el porqué. Había arena por todos lados, pegándose a tu piel, era asqueroso.

 _Y por favor no me detengas,_

siempre encuentro la manera de seguir

y de vivir aunque ahora no lo tenga.

Y no mi vida, no vale la pena

para que quieres llamar

si el que era yo, ya no va estar

esta es la ultima escena…

 _Y si, entiendo que quieres hablar,_

que a veces necesitas saber de mi

pero no sé si quiera saber de ti,

 _y vivir así, seguir así… pensando en ti_

Levanté la mano que tenía libre y acaricié con suavidad tu mejilla, disfrutando del tacto con tu piel ligeramente tostada. Con mi pulgar limpié tus lágrimas y contemplé tu rostro, tu nariz roja por el llanto, tus ojos verdes que me miraban intensamente y tus rosados labios siendo torturados por tus dientes.

Tomaste mi mano, manteniéndola durante mas tiempo sobre tu mejilla y cerraste los ojos. Me vi tentado a hacer lo mismo, pero quería guardar en mi mente cada expresión tuya.

Suelta mi mano ya por favor

entiende que me tengo que ir,

si ya no sientes mas este amor

no tengo nada mas que decir.

 _No digas nada ya por favor,_

te entiendo, pero entiéndeme a mi.

Cada palabra aumenta el dolor

 _y una lágrima quiere salir..._

\- Te amo... Siempre te amé.

Te solté y salí del que era nuestro hogar, cuando cerré la puerta escuché un golpe sordo y después tus sollozos, los cuales iban incrementando.

Me deslicé por la puerta y dejé que las lágrimas que había retenido, salieran. La alfombra del pasillo me lastimaba un poco, pero no me importó. Estaba destrozado por dentro.

Me dolía mucho el pecho, sentía que en cualquier momento se saldría mi corazón. ¡Mierda!

Con esfuerzo me levanté e ingresé en el coche, no quería que los vecinos me vieran y después te reprocharan. Recargué mi cabeza en el volante y lloré hasta que no salieran más lágrimas y después de eso volví a llorar.

Tal vez nunca podría olvidarte y tampoco esperaba hacerlo. Fui feliz mientras duró.

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
